Breakable Girl
by iliketocolor
Summary: Kitty's life falls to pieces after the worst Sunday of her life. When Marley and Mr. Schue begin to notice something is wrong, they try to get her to open up, quickly finding out the situation is worse than anyone could have imagined. Trigger Warning: Rape, child neglect/abuse. Sorry for more pain and sadness like every other story I've written...


**So this takes place sometime after Regionals but before Nationals. It's what is to be expected of my stories. Pain, angst, sadness, hurt. The usual. Reviews keep me alive.**

Kitty Wilde wasn't going to break. She was stronger and better than all the other bitches that had ever walked the halls of McKinley, and it wasn't hard to make her way to the top of the social pyramid. Being a hot blonde cheerleader made things at school ridiculously easy for her and she knew boys wanted to do her and girls wanted to be her. She just wished she wanted to be her too.

Sundays were always difficult for Kitty. It would start with waking up early to attend church with her family, followed by a family brunch and bible study. After her parents felt they sufficiently scared the devil out of her for the week, they would all pray and watch another sermon on TV. Kitty would then be allowed a break to do homework before helping her mother make dinner. After dinner, her father would retire to the den with some church council members where they would pray and discuss the direction the church was going in. Her mother would sit with the church wives and gossip about who in the church was sinning the most lately.

Since the age of 4, Kitty has known she's probably going to hell. Nothing she's ever done has been good enough for her perfect, God-fearing, parents and so every single night she would pray for the same thing.

_Dear Jesus, I'm so sorry I'm not good enough for your paradise. I really want you to come into my soul and be my eternal savior. I want to live my life for you and be the person you made me to be. Please just guide me in the plan you have for me. _

Kitty had long since stopped believing that she was worthy of having Jesus be her personal savior. Everyone in church and everything she'd ever been taught told her that when Jesus saved you, you would feel completely different. You'd feel his presence in your soul and a weight would be lifted from your shoulders. When Jesus was with her, she would suddenly have clarity and love in her life.

No matter how hard or how often she prayed, she never felt his presence.

But she still prayed. She didn't really know how to stop. She'd been doing it for so long; it was just part of her routine. She still believed in God, she just wasn't sure her fundamentalist Christian parents were right about everything.

That was until last night. Last night she lost her faith in God completely and knew for sure she was destined for hell, if she wasn't already there.

She'd been molested once before. It shattered her, but she'd just put the pieces in a mental box and moved on. It was what her parents taught her was the best way to fix things. The thing that was different about last night was everything.

GLEEE

Kitty sat at home alone finishing a paper about the pros and cons of democracy or something of the sort, when she heard the doorbell ring. She got off her bed and put her laptop back on her desk before walking downstairs.

She looked through the window that was next to the front door and saw it was her father's best friend and the church councilman, Terry Athers. She smiled and opened the door.

"Terry, hi!" She greeted the 46 year old man. "Dad's not home. They're out at dinner with the Pastor Jack and his wife."

Terry smiled and kissed her forehead like he'd done a million times before. "I know sweetheart. I just needed to get some files from your father's den. He said you'd be home and I could stop in to get them. I'm leaving on business tomorrow and need the files before I leave."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then." Kitty smiled and shut the door behind him before heading back to her room and he walked towards the den.

She sat on her bed with her laptop again and began to read over the parts of the paper she'd already written. About 10 minutes later, there was a knock at her bedroom door as it was opened. She set her laptop aside and looked over to Terry.

"Did you find what you needed?" Kitty asked sweetly.

Terry held a manila folder in his hand and walked into the room. "Yeah. You know what, I did." He smiled and sat on the end of her bed. "You sure have grown into a beautiful woman Katherine."

"Um… thanks?" Kitty was getting nervous. She had known Terry since she was born and had never imagined he would be as creepy as he was being now, especially as he used her actual first name.

Terry set the folder on the floor and placed a hand on her bare leg. She was wearing short cheerleading shorts and a t-shirt, knowing she'd be home tonight doing homework, she had wanted to be comfortable. She now regretted the decision.

She pulled her legs to her chest and gave a small, worried smile. "Well, it was good to see you again Terry. I'll let my dad know you stopped by." She wanted him to leave and she had no idea what to do if he didn't.

"Awe, don't be like that Kath. I don't get to see you all that often anymore." He scooted closer towards her and placed his hand on her knee.

"You know, I have some homework to do and I'd actually like it if you'd leave now." She tried to be firm and channel the inner bitch that she never used at home.

"Well I'd actually like it if you weren't such a tease." Terry got up and Kitty was given the slight hope that he was actually leaving.

Her hopes were what left her as he began to take off his pants, standing next to her bed.

"Terry, please don't do this…" she pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes. She began to move off her bed, but he was blocking the door.

"Don't move. You're going to stay on that bed sweetheart," his voice threatening and stern.

Kitty stopped moving and felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop this now.

"Good girl. Now lie down and this will be easy for the both of us."

She didn't move but he gently pushed her so was forced to lie on her back before he climbed on top of her.

He pulled her shorts and underpants off first, then pushed her shirt up over her breasts but not her head. She began to sob, lying naked under the man she had grown up trusting like family.

He didn't say anything as he entered her. She felt every inch of him tear its way into her and everything began to hurt. He grabbed her exposed chest and ignored her cries and pleas.

"Please…stop…"

Between his grunts, he managed to smile at her. "You're just so beautiful…"

He ran his hands all over her body before pushing her legs apart wider so he could go thrust deeper. She cried out in pain, feeling like her entire body was being torn open. She closed her eyes and couldn't remember how to pray. When she had been molested years ago, she spent her time crying silently and praying to God to make it stop. She knew now that praying wouldn't make this stop.

45 minutes after he'd started, he came inside her, put his clothes back on, picked up his file, and left the house.

Kitty lay on her bed, crying in pain, wanting to never move again. She looked at the alarm clock on her night stand. Her parents would be home in an hour.

Slowly standing up, she didn't even attempt to stop crying as she went to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She sat under the stream of hot water, crying and watching the water turn red under her. She cried harder, grabbing a washcloth and scrubbing his touch off of her. She wasn't a virgin and she wasn't on her period. After half an hour, she finally turned off the water, knowing he'd hurt her enough to make her bleed.

She wrapped a towel around her body and walked back to her room. She stared at her sheets, seeing her blood and some of his semen on the edge of the sheets. Quickly putting on sweatpants and a hoodie, she grabbed a garbage bag from the closet in the hallway. She tore the sheets off her bed and picked up the clothes she had been wearing, throwing both into the garbage bag. Sure, she could have washed them and gotten the blood stain out, but even after the evidence was washed away, she would never want to sleep on those sheets again.

She walked out to the garage and threw the bag in the trash before heading back to her room to put new sheets on the bed and cry herself to sleep.

GLEEEEEEEE

So this particular Monday was a bit harder than any other Monday she'd had before. She didn't let it show, but she was on the verge of tears all day. The only time anyone had any suspicion that something was wrong was one moment in glee club that afternoon when Tina brought up fittings. Kitty had looked at the bruises Terry left on her body and she couldn't let anyone see those. Her inner thighs were a deep purple and her stomach had light greenish/yellow brusies.

"Hey Kitty, I need you for a fitting later okay? I'm trying to figure out Nationals outfits." Tina said as Kitty walked in the room.

Kitty stopped walking and glared at her. "Not now Harujuku girl. There are more important things in my life than you feeling me up with a measuring tape."

Everyone stared at Kitty as she began to move towards her seat again.

"Uh… Kitty, are you okay?" Marley asked cautiously.

"Perfectly fine Marley. How are you?" Kitty replied, smiling towards the teen.

"Right…" Marley didn't quite believe her, but she didn't have time to figure anything out as Mr. Schue walked in the room and took the attention of the group.

"Alright guys! We're high off this win at Regionals, but we have to bring it for Nationals. We need an epic set list and we've got to ramp up the choreography, that means working twice as hard as we were before."

He went on and on and Kitty just tried to drown him out and focus on her to-do list for the week; that always kept her mind occupied.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. She paired up with Sam and Tina to do a random song for their glee assignment. If she were to be honest, she hadn't paid attention to anything that had happened all week. She functioned like normal according to everyone around her, but she didn't feel like she was actually doing anything. As she turned in her homework assignments every day, she couldn't remember doing them the night before, but they were completed and correct. She was never hungry, but couldn't remember if she'd actually eaten. Someone would have a hurt look on their face, but she couldn't remember the insult she'd said to them.

She broke through the haze her life had become on Sunday morning.

"Kitty dear," her mother said as she walked into Kitty's bedroom. "Wake up, we're going to be late for church."

Kitty's eyes shot open, she had never been more awake than she was right now.

"Mom, I- I can't go to church today." Kitty replied slowly, trying to figure out if she could fake sick well enough.

"Kitty… you need to go to church. The only way you're getting into heaven is if you worship our Lord and savior. You don't really want to go to hell do you?" Kitty's mother said, trying to guilt trip her daughter. "And think, what would everyone else think… you not showing up. They'd think you're out there sinning…"

Kitty could feel tears threatening to fall. "I don't care what anyone else thinks!" She shouted at her mother, sitting up in her bed.

"Katherine Wilde! Don't take that tone with me! Just what has gotten into you?" Her mother was taken aback.

"Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you and I'm not going to church today." Kitty said definitively.

"Well. I suppose you can just stay in your room all day then. We don't need the devil walking around our house." Her mother turned on her heel and closed the door behind her. Kitty could hear her bedroom door being locked from the outside.

Her parents often did this when they thought she was being such a bad child that the only possible explanation was that she had the devil inside her. She sighed but got up and grabbed her childhood teddy bear from its shelf in the closet before climbing back into bed and falling back to sleep.

At noon, she woke up to voices outside her door. She kept her eyes closed, wanting for them to walk away from her door so she could go back to sleep, but when she heard a third, deeper, harsher voice reply to her mother's higher voice and her father's softer deep voice, she got out of bed and ran to sit against her door and listen.

"Thanks for coming Terry. I just don't know what's gotten into her." Her mother said, exasperated.

"What exactly happened this morning Julie?" Her father asked. He wouldn't have known about all of this. He always left for a church council meeting earlier than Kitty and her mother left on Sunday mornings.

"I tried to wake her up to go to church and she screamed at me, saying she wasn't going to go to church today. I told her people would get the wrong idea, but she said she doesn't care."

She could hear her mother begin to cry. Her mother cried about pretty much everything.

Kitty felt a shiver down her spine as Terry began to speak. "Well, let's see if she's awake."

Kitty could hear the key being taken off the shelf outside her door and she began to panic. The entire reason she didn't go to church today was going to walk back into her room. She reached up to the door and as soon as the outside lock was unlocked, she pressed the lock on her side, re-locking the door.

"Kitty?" Her mother said calmly. "Kitty, what are you doing?"

*She didn't answer and her mother grabbed a different key unlocked the door again, causing Kitty to relock it as soon as the lock clicked. They played this game for about 3 minutes until Terry spoke up.

"Julie, why don't you let me talk to her for a minute? Sometimes kids just don't want to talk to their parents." Kitty could almost sense the smirk that was sure to be on Terry's face.

"Alright. I'll go start lunch. George, would you help?" Her mother said, handing the key to Terry.

Once they were downstairs, Kitty could feel her heart racing, knowing there was only a piece of wood between her and her worst nightmare.

"Katherine… It's Uncle Terry… You don't want to make them think anything is wrong with you now do you?"

Kitty cringed at the use of her full first name and stared at the door knob.

"Come on girl. Whatever teenage girl problems you're having can't matter this much. Just come out and show your parents you're fine. Besides aren't you hungry?"

"Teenage girl problems?" Kitty was growing angry at the nerve of this man. "What's wrong with me is that you raped me a week ago and I don't want to see your face!" She shouted through the door, enough for him to hear, but not her parents.

"Oh Katherine, I don't know what you think happened, but I'm awfully sorry if you think I did anything to hurt you. Why don't you come on out and we can all talk about this?" Terry's voice was calm and thick.

Kitty began to cry as she realized, once again, she was stuck. She didn't say anything in reply and she could hear him sigh after a minute.

"Well, I suppose you've done this to yourself."

She heard him lock the outside lock and walk downstairs. With a sigh of relief, she walked back to her bed and cried herself back to sleep.

Two hours later, she woke up to the sound of her door being opened. She inhaled sharply and could smell Terry's cologne before he even reached her bed.

"We need to fix this Kath." He closed the door again and stared at her, lying on the bed.

"You're parents went to talk to the pastor about you. They're very worried that you've joined a Satanist cult or something. I told them I'd stay with you and make sure you didn't leave your room for food. See, if you do have the devil in you, they don't want to feed the devil…starve it out of you… I think they said…"

Kitty felt more tears fall from her eyes as she turned to face him. This time as he unzipped his pants, she got out of bed and backed towards the corner of her room, she looked at the window next to her and tried to think if she could make it out. As long as she could make the short jump to the tree, she would make it outside relatively unharmed. She scrambled towards the window, but Terry pulled her away before she could climb out.

"Such a bad Kitty. We're going to have to punish you for that." Terry said, picking her up and throwing her back onto her bed.

She was silent as he raped her a second time, not even allowing herself to cry in pain. She would bottle it all up and never let him see her cry again.

GLEEEEE

Kitty didn't eat until lunch on Monday. She was so hungry and was overjoyed when she was finally able to get something to eat. After Terry finished with her again, he locked her in her room and her parents decided she could only come out for school. They firmly believed now that she was a hell spawn. They spent all of Sunday night reading bible verses to her outside her door. She quietly cried, wondering if hell really could be worse than this. Her parents had always been religiously eccentric and she was used to it. The only difference was that now she knew how wrong her whole upbringing had been.

So by the time Friday came around, she had survived only on school lunches and she knew she had to figure something out. She was going to be locked in her room all weekend with no food and she was already getting thinner than she could get away with. She was already small at 5'2" and 110 LBS; she couldn't afford to get thinner.

At lunch on Friday, she bought some extra fruit and granola bars, putting them in her back pack at the end of the lunch hour so no one would notice.

Over the weekend she survived, but when she weighed herself, she found out she'd lost 11 LBS. She stared in the mirror and cried, she could see her own bones and was terrified because she was supposed to get her period this weekend but it never happened. She found herself praying that it was because she was too thin, not because she was pregnant with her rapist's baby.

Once again, on Sunday, she didn't go to church. Her parents did, however, leave the radio on outside her door, playing Sunday morning sermons from some crazy evangelist.

So 2 weeks after she'd been raped for the first time, she showed up to school thinner and more tired than she could have ever imagined. She knew she looked bad, so she increased her bitchiness to cover anyone's suspicions. Marley however was vigilant. As soon as Kitty reached her locker, Marley was there with questions and concerns.

"Kitty… What's wrong?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Marley." Kitty said, opening her locker and finding the books for her morning classes.

"Come on Kitty, you are far thinner than I ever was. What are you doing to yourself?" Marley's eyes were filled with concern and worry.

"Look, you may have puppy dog eyes that rival the eyes of that actual dead puppy in Marley and Me, but I have always been thinner and prettier than you, so I don't know why you're just figuring out that I'm the ideal woman." Kitty shut her locker and straightened her cheerleading skirt.

"Right… Kitty, you're the one that taught me about eating disorders, I should have realized that you knew so much about it because you have it too." Marley placed her hand on Kitty's upper arm and gave her most genuine look.

"I am not that insane Marley," she could see the insult pained Marley, but Kitty didn't have the energy to care. "I love myself too much to have an eating disorder. So how about you go back to your caveman of a boyfriend and let me get to English class."

Kitty didn't wait for a reply. She turned on her heel and walked to class. Marley watched the cheerleader's high ponytail bounce as she walked away. She sighed and went to go find Mr. Schuester.

GLEEEE

By the end of the day, Kitty had insulted just about everyone in the school about something or other. It's not that she actively looked for people to make fun of; it was just that she didn't want to speak to anyone, so anytime someone said anything to her, she would write them off with an insult and move on. She was an extremely popular bitch and that came with the problem that no one ever left her alone. She was constantly irritated by everything that surrounded her.

When the final bell rang, Kitty contemplated skipping glee club. She was so tired and every muscle in her body was aching. But mainly she didn't want to deal with Marley's pathetic, worried, puppy-dog eyes for all of rehearsal. The only reason she went was because it meant less time being at home.

"Listen up!" Mr. Schue said excitedly as soon as everyone was in the room. "We're doing a lot better with our actual performances, but our biggest problem, is working as a team. We lost Ryder because there were secrets within the group and we weren't all being honest with each other. This has got to stop if we want to be National Champs. We need to trust each other with everything." He clapped his hands together and walked over to the white board. "So, this week's lesson is Secrets"

Kitty rolled her eyes. There was no way she was going to reveal any secrets to this group of losers that somehow had become her friends. She had grown to like them, but she didn't share her secrets with anyone, friend or not.

This was especially true with these kids. When Ryder came out with his secret about being molested as a kid, the glee kids were horrible about it. Kitty found no reason to trust this group of people with her biggest secrets.

"I saw that eye roll Kitty," Mr. Schue pointed at her before addressing the group again. "Now I know that it might be hard and it might feel awkward to tell everyone a secret you have, but we need to be closer as a team or else we can't trust each other and we can't win."

He then let them all get up and begin practicing the choreography for one of their newer songs and he stared at his group of students, mainly Kitty. Marley was right; Kitty looked broken, sick, and tired. The brunette had come to her earlier in the day and confided in him that she was worried about Kitty. She explained that Kitty had all the signs of an eating disorder and had even taught Marley about the ways of eating disorders earlier in the year.

The blonde's cheerleading uniform was practically hanging off of her body and her hair had lost its usual beautiful sheen. Her eyes were sunken and tired; the spark that was once there was gone. Even the smile she plastered on her face when talking and joking with the others was anything but genuine.

GLEEEE

The only benefit Kitty could find in being locked in her room at all hours was that there were no distractions. She spent all week trying to think up a song for her glee assignment and which secret she would tell them. It definitely had to be something unimportant. Thursday morning, she decided that she would go ahead and tell them that she didn't believe in God anymore. That certainly was a secret. She hadn't believed in years, but she was still championing the Left Behind Club and telling others that they needed Jesus in their lives.

It was Thursday afternoon that made her change her mind though. When she fainted in gym class, everyone panicked. Sugar and Marley were the first ones at her side. Sugar then ran to get Coach Bieste and Marley began to cry, praying that her friend would wake up and get help.

When Kitty woke up with a bunch of girls surrounding her and Coach Bieste helping her sit up, she knew she'd have to explain this somehow. Her vision was slightly blurry and her head was pounding, but she slowly stood up and played it off well. She walked to the nurse's office slowly, trying to ignore the pain coming from every inch of her body. Once there, she ate the fruit bars the nurse gave her and drank an entire bottle of water. She would have asked for more food, but raising suspicions was not something Kitty wanted to do.

That night, she sat in her room and thought of a new song to sing for the group. Her stomach was gnawing at itself as she fell asleep at 6 that night. She'd begun to sleep for 12 hours every day at least. She'd also taken to wearing several layers and falling asleep under two blankets, trying to keep as much heat as she possibly could. Her body was always cold and tired.

GLEEEEEEEE

"Alright, it's Friday," Mr. Schue said to the glee kids that afternoon. "The only people that haven't done their assignment yet are Kitty and Jake. Who's up first?"

Jake stood up and walked to the center. "I just wanna get this out of the way. You guys have been really brave this week and I gotta man up too."

Kitty was barely paying attention as Jake sang 'Father of Mine' by Everclear. Everyone clapped at the end and Jake said something about how everyone knows his dad left but no one knew it was because his dad used to hit his mom.

Sam patted Jake on the back as he walked back to his seat and Marley embraced him in a hug as soon as he sat down.

"Alright Kitty, it's all down to you." Mr. Schue stated, turning in his seat to look at her. He was shocked, not understanding how she could have gotten thinner than she was on Monday.

Kitty closed her eyes and swallowed. "I… I don't think I can do this Mr. Schue."

"Just start with singing, okay. If you can't talk afterwards, we'll deal with it." He spoke softly. He just wanted her to get her emotions out; it was quite obvious that she was bottling something up.

Everyone stared at her and she finally sighed. She got up and stood at the center, her legs felt numb and she knew she was going to fall. She looked towards the piano and grabbed the stool that was off to the side, knowing she had to sit down for this.

As the music began, she had everyone's attention.

_Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts?_

_Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts._

_So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess,_

_And to stop the muscle that makes us confess._

_And we are so fragile,_

_And our cracking bones make noise,_

_And we are just,_

_Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys._

She kept her head straight but moved her eyes to the ceiling. She'd read in Cosmo that if you look up, it helps prevent crying.

_You fasten my seatbelt because it is the law._

_In your two ton death trap I finally saw._

_A piece of love in your face that bathed me in regret._

_Then you drove me to places I'll never forget._

_And we are so fragile,_

_And our cracking bones make noise,_

_And we are just,_

_Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys._

_And we are so fragile,_

_And our cracking bones make noise,_

_And we are just,_

_Breakable, breakable, breakable girls-_

_Breakable, breakable, breakable girls-_

_Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys._

Kitty sat on the stool in the middle of the choir room, staring at the glee club and the tears began to fall. She never imagined she would be breaking down so quickly. She hated that she was being so weak. She had built such a thick wall around her and in one moment, she'd demolished it with such intensity that left it left her weak and vulnerable in front of the very people that she was scared of getting to close to.

"I'm…" Kitty wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. "I'm broken."

"It's going to be okay Kit. I got help for-" Marley began, not moving from her seat.

"God, Marley, for the last time! I don't have an eating disorder." Kitty raised her voice, but it was too much energy to actually put any bitchiness behind it. Her tears had intensified and she stared at the ground.

"Kitty…" Mr. Schue said calmly, moving closer to her.

Before he could get to her, she lifted her head and spoke directly to the group. "My parents won't let me eat."

She could hear the sharp intake of breaths from around the room.

"But… why?" Artie asked cautiously.

Kitty closed her eyes again and hugged her small body. Mr. Schue backed up and sat back in his seat. "Um… Three… Three weeks ago… A family…_friend…_ ra-raped me." She could feel her skin begin to crawl but she couldn't stop talking at this point. She would do anything to stop admitting things, but now that the door was open, it was all just coming out and she had no control over it. She continued to speak through her sobs.

"Then… Two weeks ago… when I wouldn't go to church… my parents thought I was possessed or something… so they brought _him_ over…cause he's dad's best friend… I've known him my whole life… and when they went to talk to the pastor about me… he came back in my room… and… again…" Kitty covered her face and then suddenly felt her body wrapped in a warm embrace. She leaned her head into Marley's chest and finished her story.

"I haven't been allowed to eat since. I eat at school… But they lock me in my room as soon as I get home…"

Almost everyone was crying Kitty buried her face into Marley's collarbone and sobbed, thankful for a friend.

After a moment, Mr. Schue stood up. "Kitty… I… I have to report this. You can't go home tonight."

Kitty lifted her head and stared absently at the wall. She nodded and then suddenly felt awkward and alone. She pulled herself out of Marley's hug and got off the stool.

Marley could see Kitty needed a change. She grabbed the blonde's hand and guided her out of the choir room to the girls' bathroom.

"You can stay with me tonight… or until they figure this whole thing out. I'm here for you okay? You're not going to do this alone anymore." Marley reassured her.

Kitty nodded and grabbed some toilet paper from a stall to blow her nose and dry her eyes.

Marley kept talking, distracting Kitty from her inner thoughts. "I'm sorry I thought you had an eating disorder. I was just really worried… you know, you're still welcome to come to the glee party tonight. Lots of pizza and movies over at Tina's house."

"What glee party?" Kitty asked, wondering why she hadn't heard about this.

Marley's face showed her confusion, but she just spoke gently. "We all talked about it on… Monday I think… or Tuesday. But anyway, we're having pizza and movie night at Tina's. You said something about not being around this weekend."

"Oh… I don't really remember… sounds fun." Kitty said quietly. She tried to think about the conversation, but she really didn't remember what Marley was talking about. She barely remembers the past three weeks in general.

"Do you think you can go back in there?" Marley asked, putting her arm around Kitty's shoulder. They stood in front of the mirrors and Kitty stared at the difference between the two of them.

It was obvious really. She didn't realize how dead she actually looked until she had something to compare it with. Her skin and hair were pale and dull, her eyes hollow and tired. Nearly every bone in her body was visible and her uniform looked 5 sizes too big. Marley's skin had a healthy glow to it. Her brown hair nearly glistened under the florescent bathroom lights and her eyes, while sad at the moment, still had such vibrant color to them.

"I guess we kind of have to." Kitty said, not wanting to look at herself ever again.

"It's all going to be okay Kit. _You're_ going to be okay." Marley gave Kitty a hug and the girls walked back to the choir room. As they approached the choir room, they could see people standing outside the door.

"Kitty…" Mr. Schue said gently. "Emma is going to take you to the hospital now. They're going to get you healthy and from there you'll have to deal with social services. Emma will stay with you as long as you want, okay?"

Kitty nodded and glanced at Emma. "Can Marley come too?" She asked weakly. She hadn't had a best friend since Clare, but that friendship ended when Clare's brother molested Kitty. She really wanted Marley to be the best friend that she desperately needed.

"Of course… Come on girls." Emma ushered the broken girl and her best friend out of the school.

GLEEEEEEEE

Kitty had expected to be waiting at the hospital for a while, but they must have known she was coming or something, because within 5 minutes, the three were sitting in a private room and the nurse was registering Kitty's general information.

The entire doctor portion of the ordeal took an hour and a half. They checked her vitals, took several vials of blood, started her on IV Nutrients and then came the part Kitty was dreading. They had to do a pelvic exam, and she knew it wasn't something she could get around.

Luckily, the male doctor who had given her the IV, left and was replaced by a female gynecologist.

"Kitty?" The doctor said gently. "I'm doctor Twell. Are you okay if we start the pelvic exam?"

She hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. "Is it alright if they stay?" Kitty asked quietly.

"Of course. And I'm going to talk to you the whole way through, okay?" The Dr. Twell smiled and her expression was soft.

Kitty nodded again and followed the doctor's instructions of how to lie on the table. Marley stood on one side of the table and Emma on the other, both holding one of Kitty's hands and facing Kitty, with their back to the doctor.

If Kitty weren't so scared and tired, she would have laughed at the sight of them all. The exam was painful, but given that it was better than what she'd gone through in the past couple weeks, it wasn't extremely traumatic.

As soon as the exam was over, Kitty closed her legs and sat up, taking her hand from Emma and wiping the tears that had fallen on her cheeks.

"Are you alright Kitty?" Dr. Twell asked. When Kitty nodded, the doctor continued. "You are a very brave and strong young woman. Everything looks okay. We're going to run some more tests and you're going to be fine… Do you have any questions?"

Kitty looked at the hospital gown she was wearing and spoke, her voice shaking slightly.

"Um… I… I was supposed to get my period… last week… but…" She didn't even want to say the thought out loud, but Marley gently squeezed her hand and Kitty continued. "I… I don't know if it's because I lost too much weight, or because of… but I didn't get it."

Dr. Twell nodded. "We'll have some blood test results in about an hour and we can tell you definitively if you're pregnant or not, but I suspect that it is most likely because of the starvation." She stood up from her stool and collected the samples to be tested. "You can go ahead and get dressed now. A social worker and a police officer will meet you in your hospital room. You're going to stay here overnight so they can give you nutrients and get your body more stable."

Kitty nodded and everyone else left the room, allowing Kitty to get dressed alone. Once she was back in her Cheerio's uniform and a hoodie from Marley's locker, she opened the door and walked out to Marley and Emma who were standing right across from her door. They smiled sadly and the three walked to Kitty's hospital room. She and Marley sat on the bed facing each other; Marley was at the foot of the bed, both sitting cross-legged. Emma took the chair next to the bed, away from the door.

After a couple minutes, there was a light knock at the door and an officer and a thin red headed woman entered the hospital room.

"Katherine Wilde?" The officer asked as he stood in the space blocking the door. The red head had walked in and pulled up a chair next to Emma.

"Ye..yeah… but... can you not block the door…" Kitty asked, quietly, she could feel her heart racing, remembering the moment when her mind made exits the most important detail in a room.

"Of course, I'll stand by the window here if that's fine?" He smiled brightly, like her request was normal and not one of a traumatized rape victim.

Kitty nodded and the red head began to speak. "Katherine, I'm Ms. Elza and I've been assigned to your case. This is Officer Randall and we're going to keep you safe from now on… Can you talk about what happened?"

There was silence for a minute or so and just as Marley was about to say something reassuring, Kitty started telling her story, the starvation, the rape, the emotional abuse, everything.

As she finished, both Marley and Kitty were in tears. Marley had no idea such a strong and confident girl could go through something so horrible.

Ms. Elza lightly placed a hand on Kitty's arm. "Kitty, how long have your parents been doing this to you?"

Kitty shrugged her shoulders as if none of this was really happening. "Forever… The first time I was told I was going to hell was when I was 4 I think. They never hit me or anything… but they controlled me with food a lot… and if I broke rules or anything, they'd lock me in my room… but it's never been this bad before…"

Ms. Elza nodded and wrote down some notes. Then Officer Randall took a step forward and started to speak.

"Kitty, we're going to be arresting your parents and Terry. But there is something very important we need to know, do you still have anything from the nights of the rapes? Like sheets, underwear… anything like that?"

Kitty closed her eyes and felt a shiver go down her spine. "The second time… The sheets and all the clothes I was wearing are in a bag under the sink in my bathroom… Since I wasn't allowed out except for school, I couldn't throw them out… but the first time I threw all of that out."

Officer Randall nodded and gave a reassuring smile. "You've done really well Kitty. Everything is going to be okay. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go secure the evidence and make some arrests. "

"Okay… Thanks." Kitty said shyly.

With the officer gone, silence once again fell in the room until Marley spoke up. "Ms. Elza… what's going to happen now? Like… Where's she going to go?"

"We're going to find her a home in the area and keep her safe, get her through this."

Marley nodded and Kitty wrapped her arms around herself. "So… like, a foster home or something…with strangers?"

Ms. Elza gave a sad, understanding smile. "I understand it's not what you want most, but it's safest for you right now. We have several temporary families that take in kids and teens during the worst times. Then we'd find you a more permanent home."

"What if… what if she stayed with me?" Marley asked quickly.

"Marley, don't. I know you can't afford to take me in." Kitty objected.

"Actually, once you're a ward of the state, the government gives the family a small check each month to pay for some expenses," Ms. Elza interjected.

"Um… I have a question though…" Kitty said more firmly, now that they were talking about something other than the abuse and rape. "I have a trust fund… from my grandma… My parent's control it until I'm 18, but what's going to happen?"

Ms. Elza made another note in the file and smiled. "Well that's good. We'll get a court order to get you control of that, with judge supervision, until you're 18. Don't even worry about that, it will all be explained later."

Emma smiled and brushed Kitty's hair behind her ear. "Right now, just worry about getting better."

The group was interrupted as Dr. Twell knocked on the open door to announce her presence and walked in.

"Hi everyone," she greeted brightly. "Kitty, I have some test results… If you'd rather go over them privately-"

"I don't care," Kitty was nervous; she just wanted to know if she was okay. "They can all stay, just tell me."

Dr. Twell smiled and opened the file. "You should get your period as soon as you're back to a healthy weight. You are officially not pregnant."

Kitty began to cry tears of relief as she laid her head on the pillow behind her.

"There are some worrisome results regarding you physical health though. You are anemic and you lack a lot of essential vitamins and minerals including vitamin B and D, potassium, and protein. Your body has also been experiencing some muscle atrophy, meaning your body has begun to eat away at your muscles because it wasn't getting nutrition from anywhere else. And most likely the chronic malnutrition that your parents put you through over the years has stunted your growth; you should probably be about 4 inches taller than you currently are. Your blood pressure is too high and your blood sugar is too low. Kitty… you would have most likely died in 2 weeks and it would have been messy and painful."

Marley quickly stood up and walked out of the room. She was upset for so many reasons and she couldn't sit in the room and listen to the list of problems that was similar to, but twice as long as, the list that she'd been told when her eating disorder was discovered. She stood in the hallway and took out her phone; she spent the next 30 minutes just crying on the phone to Jake. She didn't say much, but he just listened to her cry, knowing there'd be a lot to talk about later.

GLEEEE

After finding out how much was truly wrong with her body, Kitty took several more medications given to her by the nurses and fell asleep holding Emma's hand. The doctor had decided Kitty would stay in the hospital until Monday at least and then start some appointments with a physical therapist to deal with the muscle atrophy. Kitty didn't really worry about the plans and appointments and meetings that everyone kept saying she'd be having in the next couple days. She was mentally exhausted from crying and reliving the recent abuse while her body was physically exhausted from simply staying alive. Emma smiled at Marley when she came back in the room from her phone call from Jake. Kitty had just fallen asleep and Marley knew she had to show up at the glee party and let them know Kitty was alive and going to be okay.

"Marley, why don't you head home? Mr. Elza has already called your mother and talked about your offer for Kitty to stay with your family… Of course your mother is okay with it, but Kitty will be staying in the hospital until Monday, so go home and get some rest for yourself, okay?"

Marley nodded and tugged at the ends of her shirt's long sleeves. "Thanks Miss Pills- Mrs. Shuester."

"My door is always open Marley; feel free to talk to me about anything."

Marley smiled and picked up her bag from the corner of the room. She then gently brushed some hair from Kitty's forehead. "It's going to be okay…" She whispered, as much for herself as it was for Kitty.

Jake picked her up at the hospital and drove her home. They were both going to go to Tina's but Marley did have to go home first. The couple walked into Marley's house and she hugged her mother as soon as she saw her. "Oh mom…"

She buried her head into her mother's shoulder and Jake went to go take a seat in the kitchen, leaving the mother and daughter in their living room.

"Sweetie, everything is going to be alright. We're going to take good care of that girl and both of you are going to get better." She wiped a tear from her daughter's face and smiled.

"Are you sure it's fine-" Marley hadn't even thought about how they couldn't really afford to take care of another person.

"Marley, don't even think about it. The social worker already explained how there is help for Kitty and for us." Her mother glanced over towards the kitchen door. "Now, I know you have plans with your friends, and you all need each other after the ordeal you all went through today. Ms. Elza told me everything and this affects Kitty as much as it does the rest of you kids."

Marley nodded and kissed her mother's cheek before getting off the couch. "Thanks for everything mom. Just… everything."

"Of course Marley, I love you more than all the planets combined. Now go have fun tonight and we can talk more in the morning."

Together, Jake and Marley headed to Tina's. It was now 8 o'clock. The plan had been for everyone to get there around 7, so everyone else was already there. Jake squeezed Marley's hand as she rang the doorbell. Tina answered immediately and pulled Marley into a hug.

"Hi guys," she said, releasing Marley and letting them enter the house. "Everyone else is downstairs. Um, your brother is here too Jake… He's friends with all of us and he dated Kitty… so we invited him… Ryder is here too. He heard about Kitty and called me, he needed to be here."

Jake smiled. He hadn't seen his brother in a little over a week, so he was kind of glad to see him again. As for Ryder, Jake was glad the guy was around again. The three made their way to the finished basement and everyone's side conversations stopped as soon as they entered.

"So, the pizza should be here in a couple minutes. I wasn't even sure if it was you at the door or the pizza guy." Tina told the couple.

As the rest of the group made room on the couches for Jake and Marley, the doorbell rang again.

"That would be the food now. Sam can you help me bring the stuff down?"

Sam stood up and smiled, giving her an affirmative reply. The two went upstairs quickly and were back in a couple minutes with several boxes of pizza, paper plates, napkins and a case of Coke.

"Alright guys, dig in!" Sam said, placing the pizza boxes and paper plates on the coffee table that was sitting between the 3 couches.

As everyone ate, Blaine was the one to finally ask the question. "So, we kind of need to talk about everything that went down today… Marley, how is she?"

Marley swallowed the pizza she was chewing and took a drink of soda before placing her paper plate back on the table.

"She's… really hurt… I guess is the best way to say it… She's going to be in the hospital all weekend and won't be at school on Monday… Her body is lacking basically everything it needs to survive. I mean… her muscles started to eat away at themselves."

The group was visibly getting more upset as Marley spoke. "She said her parents have always controlled her with food. They'd lock her in her room and not feed her as punishment, but this has been the longest time… The doctor said the malnutrition over the years has stunted her growth. She should be like 4 inches taller or something."

Puck started pacing in the background. He was pissed that this girl that he'd actually dated could be hurt this badly. He didn't have feelings for her anymore, but he still cared. She reminded him a lot of Quinn at the beginning and he actually dated her instead of making it a one night stand.

"Um…" Marley choked out a sob, "The doctor said that if this had gone on any longer, Kitty would be dead within two weeks."

Jake pulled Marley into his side and let her cry. Everyone else took in the information and several others had also begun to cry. After a while, Unique spoke up. "So is there any good news? Will she recover?"

Marley pulled her head out of Jake's embrace and nodded. "Ye- yeah. She's going to be okay eventually. The good news is that she's not pregnant with… _his… _baby-"

"Wait, she really thought-" Ryder started to ask; speaking up for the first time since he'd arrived and said hi to everyone.

She nodded again. "Yeah. It was a pretty high possibility and there were signs… but the doctor said it was all because of the starvation. She's going to recover."

"So what's going to happen to her? They can't send her back to her parents." Puck was agitated and his words were short.

"She's gonna live with me now." Marley told the group. "They've arrested her parents and the rapist, but there's going to be a trial and everything. It's going to be really difficult for her… She'll probably lie and she won't show it, but she's not going to really be okay for a long time you guys. We _have _to be here for her. She's going to officially be a ward of the state, but she'll live with me and my mom."

"At least she won't be with strangers," Sam said softly. The rest of the group agreed.

"We need to do something. Sing for her, let her know we're here and she doesn't have to hide anything from us anymore." Tina said after a brief silence had settled.

"Mr. Schue was right about this week. None of us should keep all these secrets inside anymore." Blaine addressed the group. "Of course we're going to sing to her."

GLEEEEEEE

Saturday, Kitty woke up around 11AM and was completely alone. She had slept for around 17 hours, only waking up a couple times when the nurses would come in to give her more medications or check how she was doing. But it was always when someone was in the room.

Waking up and having no one in the room allowed the gravity of the situation to sink in. She realized what escaping the hell she was in really meant. It meant there was no more pretending, no more normality, and she had no one to call a family.

She began to cry as she realized what she'd done. She'd let her secrets out and now everything was going to change. She knew it was for the better, like the doctor said, she would have died in 2 weeks' time. But there was a routine and normality to what her life had become over the years- the expectations and the awareness of the rules and punishments. She had been dealing with it for years.

She cried for about two minutes before the door to her room opened and a nurse walked in with Mr. Schue and Emma following directly behind.

"Shhh… shhhh… it's okay Kitty," Emma reassured quietly, rushing to the girl's bedside.

The nurse checked the machines and IVs that were hooked up to Kitty and then smiled at the girl. "Do you need anything sweetheart? Lunch is going to be served in half an hour."

Kitty shook her head and tried to stop crying but her body didn't agree and the tears and sobs kept coming.

The nurse left the room and left the couple in the room with the broken girl.

"Kitty, everything is fine," Will said, taking a seat next to Emma. Emma had taken her seat and was holding the girl's hand, running her other hand through the blonde hair that once so soft, had now grown brittle and dry.

The two adults let Kitty cry, not knowing how else to help. Emma knew it was just the body's reaction to the stress and trauma. Kitty couldn't stop it even if she wanted to. "Just let it out. There's no sense in keeping it in anymore."

After fifteen minutes, the tears slowed and Kitty was able to control her breathing a little better.

"Kitty, do you know what started your crying this morning. You were fine when we stepped out at 10:30 this morning." Will asked tentatively.

Emma handed Kitty another tissue and Kitty dried her eyes. "You… you guys were here this morning?"

Will nodded to the teen. "Emma stayed until the hospital forced her to leave at around 11 last night. We came back at 8 this morning; they wouldn't let us come any earlier."

Kitty gave a small laugh and tears began to fall again. Luckily, it was just out of relief. "I just woke up alone… and it made me realize how I…don't have a…family anymore. I'm always going to wake up alone…" Her voice trailed off and she stared at the blanket covering her lower half.

"No you won't Kitty." Emma said firmly. "You are not alone at all. I'm sorry we weren't here when you woke up. We were just outside talking with the nurses and the physical therapist you're going to be working with. We are going to stay until someone kicks us out again." Emma gave a small laugh and smiled.

Kitty dried her eyes again and gave a small smile. "Thanks…but you both probably have things to do… you don't have to stay."

"Nonsense young lady. The only thing Will has to do is grade papers, and he brought those with! And me, well, this is what I do best. You can maybe help me think up some titles for some new pamphlets I've been working on, if you feel up to it."

The door to her room opened again and the nurse came in with a tray of food. "Alright now Kitty Cat," Nurse Rose pulled the wheeled table up to Kitty's bed and put the food in front of her. The table was able to slide over so it was above Kitty's lap. "I know that hospital food isn't the greatest stuff around, but I pulled an extra pudding cup for you when no one was looking, they're by far the best thing on the tray."

Nurse Rose winked and placed a small Dixie cup holding 4 pills on the tray next to the cup of juice. "Don't forget to take those after you're done eating."

Kitty nodded and smiled. "Thanks Rosy."

As the nurse left, Emma smiled. "I see you're making friends around here."

"Yeah, that's Rose. She's pulling a double. She was here the first time I woke up last night. She's like a drug dealer, always coming in and giving me random pills to take." Kitty laughed and started to eat the turkey sandwich she'd been given.

After Will ran down to the cafeteria and grabbed some sandwiches for himself and Emma, the three ate lunch and talked about glee club plans, the new Cheerio's routines, and anything else Kitty was comfortable with, anything but her life at home.

GLEEEEE

Sunday morning, Kitty was woken up at 8 by a new nurse. She was nice, but she had just started her shift, and didn't know anything about Kitty that wasn't on a chart. After taking some more medicine and having breakfast, Kitty was going to go back to sleep, but she smiled as Emma walked in after the nurse left.

"Morning Kitty!" Emma said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?" She took her usual seat and waited for a reply.

"Good. Still tired, and my muscles ache a bit, but the nurse just gave me some pain killers, so that should get better in a minute or two."

"Lovely. Well if you want to get some more sleep, don't let me stop you. I have a new book to read."

"Thanks Emma… Where's Mr. Schue this morning?" Kitty felt weird calling her Emma, but the red head had insisted.

"He had a meeting… Oh, some of the glee kids asked me if you'd be up for visitors. Marley stopped by yesterday after you'd fallen asleep, but a couple of the others wanted to come by for lunch today. Your doctor said if you felt up to it, you could go to the hospital cafeteria."

"That sounds great. I'd love to see them." Kitty smiled and closed her eyes. She hated sleeping so much, but it took too much energy to stay awake.

At 11:30, Kitty was woken up by a smiling Marley. "Kitty Cat, wake up, it's time for lunch."

Kitty laughed, happy that Marley was excited for lunch, it meant recovery for the brunette and that was a good thing. Kitty felt even more horrible about what she'd done to Marley now that Marley was being so good to her.

"Alright, alright. Don't have a cow, I'm up." Kitty replied, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

The nurse walked in and smiled at the girls before handing more medicine to Kitty. "I hear you're going to the cafeteria this afternoon."

Kitty nodded and the new nurse unhooked the IV for her. "Alright. Well, just show them your hospital bracelet and they'll get you the right food. The doctor already worked out which foods you need to eat."

Kitty thanked the nurse and then put on her hospital slippers, happy that she didn't have to wear a hospital gown too. Ms. Elza had brought by a bag of things from Walmart yesterday, which included sweatpants and t-shirts that fit Kitty's now tinier body.

Emma and the girls walked to the cafeteria slowly, Kitty's body was still stiff and walking took a lot out of her. When they reached the cafeteria, Emma and Marley guided Kitty into a room across from the cafeteria instead. She sat down but was slightly confused. The room looked like a board room used for important meetings, she highly doubted they were supposed to be in there.

"You doing alright Kit?" Marly asked brightly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. What are we doing here?" Kitty looked around and gave a quizzical look. "I thought we were meeting the others for food." Emma took a seat next to Kitty and smiled.

Kitty looked at Emma as the guidance counselor answered her. "Yeah, we're just waiting for them to get here but you looked like you needed a break for a minute."

Kitty nodded and smiled at Emma, thankful that the guidance counselor somehow knew what Kitty had needed. When she turned her head back to Marley, her friend had disappeared. Then she saw Mr. Schue enter and take a seat next to Emma, but he didn't say anything. It was then that the music started and Kitty knew what was happening. It was Blaine's voice that started the song with Sam's voice following in second as everyone began to walk in.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Marley and Unique's voices joined the boys and a smile spread across Kitty's face.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

Tina, Artie, Sugar, and Joe were the next to add their voices as they moved to stand near the others.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

Kitty turned her head as she suddenly heard Ryder's voice take the next verse. She never expected for him to show up. She hadn't talked to him since after the night of Regionals and Mr. Schue's wedding. She had tried to talk him into staying in glee, but he didn't want anything to do with any of them anymore.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Kitty let her tears fall as she stood up and started a group hug. After they all embraced, Kitty gave a small, happy laugh and looked at her friends. "Thank… Thank you all so much…"

Everyone was smiling and the girls, including Unique were crying too. Kitty looked at Ryder and then gave him another hug. "Are you back in?"

"Yeah… I think I am. And I'm here for you, just like the rest of us." Ryder answered. He did like Kitty, he felt bad that he'd turned her down for a date a couple months ago. He would help her and be there for her, protecting her and not pushing her.

Kitty looked around at everyone and then started to feel slightly dizzy. She sat back down and the others pulled their chairs away from the table and nearer to her. "Sorry, I just got a little dizzy…"

"It's fine Kitty," Emma said, placing her hand on Kitty's shoulder.

The blonde looked at Emma and smiled, then turned back to the group. "You know… yesterday I woke up alone and was upset because I realized I didn't have a family anymore. I mean, my parents were awful, but they were the only family I'd ever known. So I just felt alone… because I realized I wouldn't have the love and support… ever…" She took a deep breath, trying to let her tears of relief subside. "But… now… you guys are my family… and you're the best one I'll ever have."

**That's it. The End. It's over. Sorry it's kind of weird. I know it's not as good as my other stuff. I just wanted to write about religious abuse cause it sucks ass and I also needed to put another character in pain. I don't connect much with Kitty or Marley, but I felt like I needed to experiment with writing for some new characters instead of my normal, angsty boys (and Santana.) Let me know if you're all sick of the same stories given to different characters. I mean seriously, how many characters can I make so self-destructive and angsty?**

**The songs are '**_**Breakable**_**' by Ingrid Michaelson and '**_**Your Guardian Angel**_**' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

**ALSO the * that was in the middle of the story, that is to explain to you a thing about the kind of doorknobs I was talking about. I don't know how it is where you live or anything, but there are these doorknobs that can lock from the inside with a button you push in and then they can be opened from inside or outside if you have the key. So the way her thing was is that, her parents put a second lock, like a deadbolt kind of thing on the outside that they could lock, but she could lock the actual doorknob from the inside.**

**Confusing and stupid, I know, but it is what it is and I'm sorry that doorknobs are a confusing item in the universe sometimes.**

**So yeah, longest Author's Note ever, but please review. I mean, I'm not going to stop writing just cause I get a bad review or even if I don't get any, they just make me happy and then I think about how cool you are for the rest of the day. But yeah, the only way to get better is to know what worked and what didn't. Thanks for getting to the end of this nonsense :D **


End file.
